El maestro aquí, soy yo
by blue kirito
Summary: Dos inocentes niños de primaria que experimentan el primer amor.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El maestro aquí, soy yo.**

 **.**

 **Dos inocentes niños de primaria que experimentan el primer amor.**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

Hace meses que la atención de Judal permanece centrada en un pequeño de primer año, tiene cara de menso, una terrible vocecita aguda que fácilmente desquicia y la sonrisa más contagiosa que haya contemplado jamás. De una u otra manera termina espiandole, algo meramente accidental. Un maduro joven que cursa el tercer año de primaria tiene actividades más provechosas en las cuales invertir el tiempo. Pero la curiosidad es poderosa, le ha esperado en la entrada del colegio para mmm no está muy seguro, quizá ponerle el pie para hacerle tropezar, y lo habría conseguido si no fuera por la cara de maniático que se carga el abuelo y que, es quien le lleva al colegio. Por si fuera poco se le pegan un unicornio, una niña masculina y el chillón de Hakuryuu. Durante clases Myers y Yamuraiha muestran un especial interés en el infante y el recreo termina por ser el mismo cuento al igual que la salida.

...

Judal se entretiene con su libro favorito: "El durazno asesino" pero ni este logra que pose sus ojos por más de cinco minutos, no al menos si se ve enfrentado al pequeño de patitas torpes que se fué de cuernos a la caja de arena. Joder, ¿cómo puede ser tan lindo? Además, ¿para que tomarse la molestia de sabotearlo si sólo lo hace de maravilla? Ríe un poco y se levanta con intención de ayudar pero Alibaba es más veloz. Vaya que la sonrisa que le dirigieron al rubio hizo hervir su sangre. Otra oportunidad que se le va.

...

Algún problema hay con el universo. Doce semanas planeando el acercamiento y nada más no llega. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hablar con un mocoso? Ni que fuera una estrella de cine o un ser mítico. Se le escapa como lo haría un mago. Peor aún, debe admitir que llama su atención de manera un tanto especial.

Se recarga en la pared hastiado y de la nada un aroma dulzón impregna su nariz. Lo ve como en cámara lenta, al mocoso de sus sueños. Estira la mano intentando alcanzarle y uno de los muchos consejos de su tutor le llega a la mente. Sus dedos rozan las sedosas hebras azulinas, se enredan en ellas y tira de la trenza con brutalidad.

\- ¡Ay!

La víctima se va de sentón, le dirige una mirada interrogante y separa los labios. El terror invadió al más grande de pronto. Hasta él supo que el consejo de Sinbad era estúpido, ¿Por qué diantres le ha hecho caso? Ah si, nervios. Corrió como hacen los valientes, dejando al pequeño completamente confuso.

...

Bien, Judal pasó de ser un acosador a mamá gallina porque hay un pollo azul que le sigue a todos lados, con su "Judal-kun". ¿Cómo se enteró de sus nombre si nunca le ha dirigido la palabra? El jódete que se le escapó hace rato no cuenta. Pero no caerá, claro que no. Seguro que ese demonio espera que baje la guardia para cobrarse el jalón de greñas. Vaya ironía, ansiaba su atención pero no así.

...

Ah, si el espíritu es débil el cuerpo lo es aún más. Ese enano le compró con duraznos. Cuando cayó en cuenta ya platicaba con el como si se conocieran de años. De esa manera le sacó toda la sopa y supo que Hakuryuu le contó de él, mendigo vecino traicionero, que rencoroso el condenado. Sabía que tarde o temprano se desquitaria por el rompope que puso en su ponche la navidad pasada. Se le subió tanto que se descontó al chivo que tiene por primo pensando que era la piñata.

\- ¿Judal... kun?

La respiración se le cortó de tajo. Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que Aladdin se acercó mucho, demasiado. Su aroma a manzana y leche de cabra pasteurizada lo estaba volviendo loco. Le tomó por los hombros y se quedó a milímetros de robarle un beso. Pero no, las cosas no se hacen así. Únicamente el degenerado de Sinbad emplea métodos dignos de un galán de cuarta. Judal tiene estilo, ya le cortejó, viene la declaración.

...

Aladdin mira preocupado por la ventana del salón, las clases empiezan en unos minutos y Judal le castiga desde esta mañana con la ley del hielo. Lo saludó y este pasó de largo, incluso corrió a su lado pero nada, siquiera miró el durazno que pretendía regalarle. La tristeza se hacía presente en su corazón. Tomó asiento en el pupitre y al buscar su cuaderno en la papelera encontró una hoja doblada. La abrió para encontrar un mensaje:

"Desde hace tiempo me lates enano. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Si te niegas te golpeo a la salida."

Aladdin sonrió, debajo de la pregunta hay dos recuadros, uno dice si y el otro igual. Así por las buenas cualquiera. Sus labios se curvan obsequiando al mundo su más bella y amplia sonrisa. ¿Quién dice que Judal no puede ser dulce, tierno e inmaduro? Toma el crayón más colorido de su estuche y da una respuesta. Durante las clases pide permiso para ir al sanitario y en lugar de ir a ese sitio se desvía a la biblioteca para meter la nota en el libro favorito de su amigo, conociéndole lo pedirá durante a la salida.

...

Al finalizar las clases Aladdin permanece en su asiento, sus compañeros se han marchado luego de preguntarle si todo estaba bien. No pasan ni tres minutos cuando la puerta se abre gracias a una patada.

\- ¿Te crees muy gracioso enano?

Judal dejó la nota con un manotazo sobre el pupitre, en esta, con un brillante rojo hay escrito un rotundo no.

\- Puedo soportar el rechazo pero no que te burles así.

Los ojos escarlata destellan rabia.

\- Je je je pero no lo hice.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es sólo que no me gustó la amenaza. Hagamos las cosas del modo correcto. ¿Quieres una respuesta? Dímelo a la cara.

\- Mendigo engreído. ¿Para qué tanto teatro? Seguro ni sabes que te pedí.

\- ¿No?

\- Ah - suspiró pesadamente - ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Me gustas mucho Judal-kun por eso quería decírtelo!

Los colores se subieron al rostro del mayor que al no tener más impedimentos, ahora si le tomó del mentón y robó el más apasionado beso... de piquito.

Rompió el contacto solo para encontrarse con el fluorescente rostro del otro que es víctima de un gran shock, es más, está casi seguro de que no está respirando. No reacciona ni porque pasa la mano delante de sus ojos repitiendo su apodo. Sonrie victorioso.

\- Eres mío para siempre enano.

\- Ah...

Por respuesta obtuvo un simple balbuceo. El menor cerró los ojos un par de veces para luego quedarse pensativo.

\- Mmm supongo que aún tengo mucho que aprender - emitió con gran seriedad.

\- Con esa expresión pareces anciano. Nunca más te hagas el maduro, el maestro aquí soy yo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Aladdin asintió entusiasta provocándole por ello un increíble rubor. ¿En verdad puede dárselas de experto cuando de pura suerte sabe besar? Nah, para eso están las revistas puercas de Sinbad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **La parte de la carta no me pertenece, fue idea de mi querida amiga AOI SALUJA, aunque ella lo había planteado más genial, es sólo que no recuerdo exactamente palabra por palabra ;~; por situaciones como esta me gustaría tener memoria fotográfica ;~;. Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio~.**


End file.
